A Fanon Pilot (Fanon Friends)/Transcript
This is a transcript for the first episode of Fanon Friends. Transcript (Bagel, Rob, and Hagel are on a plane) Bagel: This is so exciting! Hagel: Ah! Booga! Rob: This is gonna be great! Bagel: Yeah! (Meanwhile, in space) (A meteor is shown heading for the Central) (The plane arrives to The Central) Bagel: THIS WILL BE AWESO- Hey, where is everybody? Rob: I dunno. Bagel: Quick! Let's go! (They run to find everybody while the meteor is coming to the Central) (Meteor is being zoomed in on) Chrome: (pressing several buttons and pulling several switches) I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN AN AIRPLANE!!! (At the Central) Bagel: (finds everybody at the center of the Central) FINALLY!!! (The people keep talking about the meteor) Rob: Hey, look. A meteor. Bagel: Get ready to attack! Person: RUN! (The meteor lands and everyody is running except Bagel, Rob and Hagel0 (Meteor opens) Chrome: ...Where is everybody? Bagel: (thought bubble) Why is Chrome in a meteor? Rob: Why is Chrome inside a meteor? Hagel: Booga hooga booga? Chrome: Well, I'm going somewhere. Bye! (Chrome wanders off) (Lots of blocks later) Chrome: What's this? Evil Con? Maybe I'll take a peek... (Chrome peeks in) Alarm: INTRUDER! INTRUDER! Chrome: (looks away) O_O THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF VILLIANS!!! Hey, I see everybody at a giant mansion... (Chrome goes to the mansion) (At Evil Con) Carrotstien: Did you remember to lock RACK in the basement? Guy-Y: Yes, quit asking! (A Meteor crashes, and Lord Zorgu walks out of it) Lord Zorgu: UGH! They seriously need to have airplanes at my planet. (teleports to Evil Con) Guy-Y: Creator, shown them your latest invention. Lord Zorgu: (appears) Hey! Guy-Y: Your late. Oh, and plus, you could have teleported to here all that time... Lord Zorgu: HOW DID I FORGET?! (In the basement) RACK: AHAHAHAHA! (is running into walls) Lord Zorgu: ...So, what's your evil invention THIS time? It'll probably fail anyways, so I'm gonna get a soda. Carrotstien: OH, WHO NEEDS YOU?! Guy-Y: So, what is it? Carrotstien: BEHOLD!!! (takes off the sheet) THE FANON DESTROYER!!! Guy-Y: ...What does it do? Lord Zorgu: (teleports back with an "Evil Soda") Ok, so what's with the invention? Carrotstien: IT'S THE FANON DESTROYER! Lord Zorgu: Go on... Carrotstien: It sucks fanon characters into Horror Dimension, a place full of fire and misery! Lord Zorgu: What about the canon characters? Carrotstien: I took care of them... (In a burning place, probably Horror Dimension) Person: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! (In Evil Con) Lord Zorgu: Yes... Carrotstien: I plan to out it at the center of the central! Lord Zorgu: (sarcastically) Well, this would work for sure... Carrotstien: OH, SHUT UP! (Later) Carrotstien: (sneaks off into the center of the Central) (Carrotstien plants The Fanon Destroyer at the Central) (At the mansion) Bagel: (is playing Minecraft) AWW YEAH! FOUND DIAMOND! (In Minecraft) Creeper: (hiss) (explodes) Bagel: OH, CRUD! Chrome: (screaming) Bagel: Huh? (go downstairs) Chrome: (holding onto a wall) HELP! I'M BEING SUCKED INTO SOMETHING! We're ALL being sucked into something! Bagel: (grabs onto a thumbtack on the wall) Bruce the Bull: It's too strong! (everybody breaks the wall and gets sucked into the Fanon Destroyer) Bagel: NOO! WE'RE IN THE NETHER! Chrome: It's not The Nether! It's Horror Dimension! (shows fires and several creatures) Old Man: Hello! Chrome: WOAH! How long have you been here? Old Man: About 72 years. SuperSaiyanKirby: AAAAHHH! Old Man: There's no way out... Steve: Then we're gonna find a way out! Chrome: Good! Your a pikmin, so you can fit in tiny, tiny, little cracks! Steve: Brilliant! Bagel: I'll go this way, and you go that way! Steve: Alright! (everybody runs) (searching montage) Bagel: It's no use! Hagel: OH! BOOGA HOOGA! (gets the Teleporter Ray) Bagel: A TELEPORTER RAY?! ALL THAT TIME?! JUST GET US OUT OF HERE! (fanon and canon characters and the Old Man teleport out) Bagel: WE'RE FREE! NOW LET'S GET TO EVIL CON! (At Evil Con) Hagel: BOOGA HOOGA! Carrotstien: You want to fight, eh? WELL BRING IT O- Wait, I forgot Hagel had a Teleporter Ray... Lord Zorgu: (teleports and takes the Teleporter Ray) Easy enough... (cuts the ray in half) Bagel: BRING IT ON! King Jerk: TAKE THIS! (punches Bagel in the face) Bagel: OW! Wilfre: TAKE THIS! (Makes darkness appear) That'll teach em! Bagel: GRR! (draws a good DoodleBob with a Magic Pencil) DoodleBob: (gibberish) (breaks the pencil in half again and erases Wilfre) Wilfre: NOOOOOO! Tabuu: (spreads out his wings) Sonic: OH NO YOU DON'T! (breaks the wings) Tabuu: ... Mario: Let'sa go! (attacks Tabuu) Tabuu: NOOOOO! (boom) Dr. Wily: MUAHAHAHA! Megaman: NO YOU DON'T! (blasts Wily) Dr. Wily: NOOOOO! (explodes) (thousands of villains appear) Maxwell's Doppelgänger: YOUR OUTNUMBERED! Bagel: OH REALLY?! (Thousands of blue stickmen appear) Lord Zorgu: And... (sends out red stickmen) We're done. (Blue Stickmen destroy all the red ones) (All the villians except Carrotstien, Guy-Y and Zorgu run away) Guy-Y: GRRRRRR! ALRIGHT! IT'S US THREE AGAINST ALL OF YOU COUNTLESS HEROES! Chrome: I'LL TAKE ON ZORGU, WHILE BAGEL TAKES ON CARROTSTIEN! Y-Guy: AND I'LL DESTROY GUY-Y! Carrotstien: RAAAWWWWWRRRR! RACK: (bursts through the wall) AHAHAHAHA! (Bagel and Carrotstien duel) (Chrome and Zorgu duel) (Y-Guy and Guy-Y duel) (The three heroes and villians mix fighting and make a giant explosion) (Screen turns white) Zorgu: (sigh) Ok, Evil Con is destroyed so I'm just gonna teleport all of these losers to safety, Have a bad day, now. (teleports everybody to Villian's Mansion) Chrome: Ok, who want's ice cream? Everybody: WE DO! (everybody runs) Blue Stickman: All worth it... Trivia *Wilfre, from Drawn to Life, appears. **Villians that appeared: Wilfre, Zorgu, Carrotstien, Guy-Y, Tabuu, Dr. Wily, Red Stickmen, and others we can't name.